


My Anxiety

by SilverWolves108



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Feelings, How Do I Tag, Other, my anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolves108/pseuds/SilverWolves108
Summary: Kind of what I felt Yuuri might be feeling like when having anxiety in Songs in a Minor Key by Denrhea





	My Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/gifts).



> Poem I wrote a while ago. And thought of it after reading Songs in a Minor Key by Denrhea

Voices filled with ridicule  
Invade my cubicle  
Filling chests with water.  
Thirsty lungs lunge for air  
Only to drown in terror.

Pills, ever flowing ever changes  
But nothing ever changes  
Broken track records  
Stuck in cords.

Cold warmth, gentle hands  
Push me to sands  
To pay tribute.

Growing cages  
Filled with uncertainty  
Never to find security.

Hinges swung open  
Hands plunge to bring back insanity  
My monster.  
My Anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Do forgive if it's not that good. I wrote this a long time ago during maths class


End file.
